


I'll Show You

by Vinlan



Series: Dirty Deeds [3]
Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blowjobs, M/M, Swallowing, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinlan/pseuds/Vinlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlito is on his knees but it's Johnny who is really asking for forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Show You

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during 2x10 during the scene in the mission.
> 
> Beta'd by fitofdecency once again!

“Have you come to throw barbs, Johnny?” Carlito asked without turning around. He knew it was Johnny. Even if he hadn’t become accustomed to the man’s distinct footfalls there would be no one else in the house who would come visit him after what his father did to him. “To make a joke of me?”

“No,” Johnny replied, a wave of pity flowing through him as he gazes down at the kneeling man. He never wanted to see Carlito beaten down by his own father. That’s part of the reason why Johnny was keeping his distance from him while they were in Mexico. If his father found out what they did before coming here or if anything else happened in Mexico it would mean death for Johnny and who-knows-what for Carlito.

The other part being that after Carlito’s sudden disappearance so soon after their previous encounter, well, Johnny felt betrayed. He had never felt any attraction to any man before Carlito and then he just seduces him and leaves him confused. Finding Lucia instead of him at the Solano house was disappointing but also a relief. He cares about Lucia and he doesn’t want her to get hurt, physically or emotionally.

But when he looks at Carlito he feels something different entirely. The man is smug, vain, manipulative, aggressive, and half the time Johnny just wants to punch him. The other half wants to continue whatever it is they had going on before. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t sometimes think of Carlito when he was with Lucia. His mind wandering back to his only two experiences with another man and how good it felt.

“It would be fitting,” Carlito says, eyes not even bothering to meet Johnny’s. The other man had been avoiding him as best he could as well as undermining him on front of his own father. It didn’t help that he showed up with Lucia and it doesn’t take a genius to see the connection there. Johnny could have gone with anyone but it being Lucia felt like a way to get back at him.

“What is this?” Johnny asked, noticing the small pebble-like objects under Carlito’s knees.

“Corn, uncooked.” Carlito’s gaze was locked on the wall in front of him. After all this time he finally searched him out and he didn’t really care. Johnny had found someone else and had rebuked all his advances. Trying to continue anything yielded no profit for him so he cut it out of his life. The tiny bit of jealousy and anger he felt towards Lucia was only natural. Johnny was his first and she had no right.

Johnny sighs and shifts his gaze away for a second, looking at the statue of whatever saint it was that watched over this mission. Some of the candles were lit underneath it and he vaguely wondered how many of those prayers were for both Carlito and his father.

“Bet it hurts a little bit, huh?” Johnny says this but he doesn’t know why. Of course it hurts, it wouldn’t be a punishment for betrayal if it didn’t. He came looking for Carlito for a reason and he couldn’t even bring himself to say it.

Carlito groans as he shifts his knees slightly and it’s here that Johnny can see the blood on the corn that isn’t stuck to Carlito’s knees. He winces and looks away, taking a few steps forward so he’s standing in front of him.

“I never wanted to be your enemy, Carlito.” Even with these words, Carlito doesn’t even bother to look up at him. Johnny feels a pang of guilt, knowing he is the reason behind Carlito not wanting anything to do with him. “I never wanted that.”

“The things we _want_ -” Carlito says, his voice dripping with innuendo. Johnny squirms a little at that. He knows Carlito wants to get some kind of reaction and as much as he wants to fight it he can’t. Seeing Carlito on his knees, and Johnny knows it’s fucked up because Carlito is bleeding and bruised, is getting a response from his body. “-and the things we _get,”_ he continues as he licks his lips, still not even bothering to look up at Johnny. He doesn’t have to look to know that what he’s doing is working. “-and nary shall they meet.”

“Carlito, work on the planes with me,” Johnny says as he tries to guide the conversation back to the job at hand. He doesn’t want to fall into the lion’s den again. Not here.

“It’s too late, Johnny. I’m just a houseboy now.”

“No,” Johnny says as he shakes his head. He’s on the verge of just telling Carlito that he _wants_ him to accept his proposal. He wants Carlito there. He wants more from the other man but not here. Not where his father can so easily walk in on them in a compromising position. “I can convince your father.”

“No, my father does not forgive betrayal.” Carlito looks up at Johnny briefly as he says the last word. Johnny was _his_ but now his sister has her claws in him and his father would like nothing more than to have Johnny be his son instead.

“How’d you betray him?” Johnny asks, trying to steer the conversation away from dangerous territory.

“He doesn’t see women as a commodity,” Carlito said simply, as if he was talking about something other than human lives. “We differ on that front.”

Johnny just shakes his head. He knows Carlito is a sociopath, who does what he needs to do to come out on top, but it still shakes him to his core to hear him talk like that. As if human lives are simply to be used for his own profit, ignoring the lives behind each and every one. Despite that, Johnny can’t help but feel attracted to Carlito. He’s a wolf in sheep’s clothing who uses money and power to get what he wants. He’s dangerous and Johnny can’t get enough of him.

“But you see, Johnny, the Solano, we do not forgive and we do not,” Carlito looks back up at Johnny as he draws out the last word, “forget.”

Johnny doesn’t forget so easily either, at least when it comes to Carlito. He remembers every new sensation he felt when he was with the other man. He remembers the feel of his hands on his body, of his warm mouth on his chest, how warm those hands felt on his cock, and he remembers how he tasted when they kissed.

Johnny closed the gap between them and he could see the smirk appear on Carlito’s face. This is what the bastard wanted and he didn’t give a fuck anymore if his dad caught them. He kneeled down, ignoring the tiny pains at his knees from the corn, so they were at an even height and kissed him passionately.

When Carlito didn’t respond to his kiss, Johnny became a bit annoyed. He was putting his life on the line here and this prick didn’t even give a fuck.

“You gotta give something back if you want more, cabron,” Johnny said as he bit down on Carlito’s lower lip. He didn’t draw blood, that wasn’t the objective, he just wanted to get a rise from the other man. He wanted to coax him into action. And it worked.

Carlito’s hands flew to Johnny’s pants and started to unbutton them as he smiled into Johnny’s kiss. His favorite man was growing up and becoming assertive and going for what he wanted. When all this started with Johnny he thought it was going to take longer to get him to initiate their sessions but taking it slow must have helped tremendously in that regard. He could tell by Johnny’s erection that he wanted this just as bad, or even more, than Carlito.

Carlito pulled Johnny’s pants down and he felt the other man try to do the same to his but he playfully smacked the other man’s hand. He wanted to focus on Johnny’s pleasure first. He wanted to reward Johnny for being bold enough to make the first move, and in his father’s house no less.

“Stand up, Johnny,” Carlito whispered as he pulled away from the kiss. It took a moment for the gears in Johnny’s head to start moving again before it hit him what was about to happen. He stood up and Carlito was looking directly at the cock he had been wanting to do this with since he first laid eyes on it.

Carlito grabbed Johnny’s cock and gave it a few slow strokes, slowly moving his gaze up to Johnny’s face so he could see the effect he was having on him. To his surprise, Johnny was looking down at him, face flush and lips parted just a time bit as he eagerly waited for the inevitable.

Carlito licked the tip first, he wanted to taste Johnny and savor it for a second before he started. He didn’t want this to be the last time they would be together but the way things were going he wasn’t even sure he’d still be here tomorrow. Just the taste of Johnny was enough to get him hard and raring to go, but for right now this was all for Johnny.

Carlito opened his mouth and relaxed as he took just the head of Johnny’s cock into his mouth. He ran his tongue over it for a few seconds, enjoying the taste for a whole longer, before taking more of it in.

Johnny moaned slightly as Carlito took in more of his cock. Johnny bucked his hips, wanting to feel Carlito’s warm mouth on more of his cock. He was surprised when he felt no resistance from the other man, so Johnny started moving more. He put his hands on Carlito’s head, running his fingers through his hair before holding it still so he could thrust into it at his own pace.

Carlito could feel that Johnny wasn’t going as hard as he wanted to, the other man was holding back. Maybe he was worried Carlito would hurt him if he was too rough or stop him entirely. Whatever the reason, Carlito would let it slide for now. He wanted Johnny to move at his own pace.

As Johnny thrusted into his mouth, Carlito looked up, curious to see how Johnny looked at this point. He wasn’t disappointed at all by his view. Johnny was looking down at him, panting softly as sweat ran down his face and under his shirt. He was also mouthing silent commands at Carlito, saying ‘take it’ and ‘I know you want my dick’.

Carlito couldn’t take it anymore. He put his hands on Johnny’s ass and took all of his Johnny’s cock in his mouth. He felt it in his throat and he fought the urge to gag for a second before moving back. He breathed in deeply as he took all of Johnny in his mouth again. This time he heard Johnny’s moans from above him as he repeated the motion again and again.

It didn’t take much longer for him to hear Johnny gasp out, “I’m going to come,” and try to take his cock out of Carlito’s mouth. Carlito fought him, keeping the cock in his mouth as it swelled and shot out Johnny’s cum into his mouth in thick spurts. Johnny’s grip on Carlito’s hair tightened as he came and loosened as his orgasm subsided.

It wasn’t until he was sure that he had every drop that Carlito moved off of Johnny’s cock and stood up. Johnny was still basking in the afterglow when Carlito grabbed his head and kissed him. He tried to pull away but Carlito’s grip was too strong. He could taste the blood from the cut Carlito had from before and he could also taste himself in the kiss.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Carlito broke it and took a few steps back. He was quickly undoing the buttons on his pants and pulling them down so he could let his own cock out. He sat down on one of the pews and looked up at Johnny who was still standing there in a daze

“Come on, Johnny, I have your Holy Communion right here,” Carlito said with a smile as he gripped his cock and gave it a shake in Johnny’s direction.

At first, it didn’t seem like Johnny was going to do anything. He stood there, frozen, for a few seconds before finally licking his lips and getting on his knees in front of Carlito. He grabbed Carlito’s cock and put his mouth around it as fast as he could.

Although, for Carlito, beginner blowjobs weren’t his thing and he didn’t have the patience to teach Johnny every little trick he would need to be an expert. He wanted to get off but he wanted Johnny’s mouth, there was no way around it. So as Johnny started to tentatively explore the first cock that’s ever been in his mouth, Carlito grabbed his head and pushed it all the way down to the base of his cock.

Johnny felt Carlito’s cock hit the back of his throat, rough and sharp and he fought his gag reflex as hard as he could before Carlito moved his head back up so he could catch his breath.

“I don’t have time for this pussy shit, Johnny. I want to get off and you’ve already been kind enough to offer your mouth for me to use as I see fit.”

Carlito smiled as he grabbed one of Johnny’s hands and placed it on his ribs. Carlito winced slightly and it was obvious that was where one of Carlos Sr.’s kicks had landed on his son. Carlito held Johnny’s hand there for a second before placing them back on Johnny’s head.

“Now say ‘aaaaah’.”

Johnny took in a breath before he listened obediently and Carlito bucked up to give that willing mouth exactly what it wanted. This time Johnny was given no respite, Carlito was giving it his all and Johnny could feel the bile rising up as his gag reflex was being pushed to its limits. At the same time he was pushing down on Carlito’s bruise and the other man was enjoying this mix of pain and pleasure as he drew nearer to his orgasm.

Right before he came, he pulled out of Johnny’s mouth and stood up quickly. He jerked himself off as Johnny looked up at him, eyes red and watering and breathing labored.

“I’m gonna come, Johnny,” Carlito moaned out and Johnny took in a quick breath before he took Carlito’s cock back in his mouth, not wanting to miss the finale of this endeavor. He swallowed dutifully until Carlito pulled his cock out and pulled up his pants.

Johnny was still on his knees, trying to process how quickly this whole experience got out of hand, when he felt a hand on his arm trying to pick him up.

“Come on, idiota, get up and get cleaned up before someone walks by. Don’t forget that your life is still on the line if someone sees you here and I’m nowhere near done with you yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a one-shot and look how far it's come. This pairing is ruining me.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism always appreciated!


End file.
